Jerza: The Art of Breaking
by SekeSakura
Summary: Jellal and Erza romance. Sort of. It's a different take on what happened during the off screen time in the Tower of Heaven arc. This came from a dream I had and I dulled it down quite a lot for the purpose of not scarring anyone's retinas. Please rate and review. I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. If I did, GrayLu would be canon.


**/Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Lucy would be with Gray and Jellal and Erza would be having a lot of off screen sex. Lol. /

* * *

"Jellal.." A fiery, red headed young woman's voice rang out in the darkness. Her friends from childhood had taken her to him. "Erza," came the sultry voice of an all too familiar looking man with blue feathered hair. His dark eyes bored into hers, taunting her in every way. "I've missed you." Jellal smiled at the young woman who returned his enthusiasm with a deathly glare. "You don't seem very pleased to see me at all, Erza. Here I thought you'd at least smile for me." He was teasing her in an attempt to get at that blazing temper of hers and to say that Erza was giving it to him on a silver platter was a severe understatement. "Urasai, what is this about, Jellal?!" she demanded, conflicted with this moment in many ways. Her heart raced when she looked into his mesmerizing eyes, but her head told her to be wary, reminding her that he had indeed changed for the worse. Every ounce of the young woman's hurt and anger was bubbling to the surface and all it had taken was the others presence.

"How can you be so casual when the last time I saw you when was you banished me from this God forsaken place?!" The fresh salty tears sprang forth from her right eye but the fed up Erza swallowed them down only getting light amusement in response "Why so hostile? That was in the past. I mean, you're crying and we've only just seen each other." The young man had to ponder this for a moment before he continued. "It appears that you missed me more than I thought possible." The smallest hint of a smirk graced Jellal's features as he leaned forward toward the red head's ear. His voice was melodic, sultry and soothing, yet dangerous. It was one of the many reasons that Erza did not trust him. "It's alright to be upset my dear" he said softly, almost comforting, "demo perhaps you should worry more about your friends for now rather than old wounds, ne?"

Seeing the young woman's widening eyes was all the more amusing and the blue haired young man swiftly turned on his heels and left his old friend in the darkness. "Don't worry" he said over his shoulder, "I'll be back soon enough." Erza merely called out something along the lines of ending him should he harm her fellow guild members and that just made it all the more fun.

Once the echoing footsteps had ceased, the young woman struggled against her bindings. She'd come somewhat willingly but now that her friends were involved, the situation became dire. _Why must I be so torn..?_ she thought, irritation rolling off of her in waves. _I've trained long and hard. I've become stronger. So, why isn't it enough?! _Erza's fists clenched together so hard that it appeared she may bleed_. I broke so easily in front of him. Nande?! I sword I'd kill him if I had to…How can I do that when my heart softens every time I even look at him?!_ Snapping out of her thoughts, Erza looked up. The echoing footsteps were getting closer again. _How long has it been that I've been wallowing in self-pity..?_ she wondered, deciding in that moment that she indeed could kill him if necessary. She was only kidding herself.

* * *

She awoke to the door opening and the faint ringing sound that followed that never ending echo of more footsteps. "One down, three to go…" came the voice that Erza wished were anyone else. She lost her temper in an instant.

- "What do you mean?! Jellal, I swear."

-"Your threats are bold but empty. As long as you're rendered immobile, you can do nothing. And don't give me that face, Erza. It breaks my heart to see you look at me with such disdain."

Obvious amusement danced in Jellal's dark brown eyes as he moved closer, just barely out of reach should the other try anything. "They're dropping like flies, my dear Erza. It's their fault really. If they'd stay out of my way, their deaths wouldn't be necessary." Before the angry and helpless young woman could protest in any way, she felt soft lips against her own. A small tint of pink dusted her cheeks and to say it surprised the young Fairy Tail member to feel her lips captured in such a way, and by her childhood friend for that matter, just did not correctly describe it. A jolt of adrenaline coursed through her entire body as her eyes widened before slowly fluttering shut. _What am I doing?!_ she internally protested, _Sure, this is Jellal, demo..he's threatening my friends. He's an enemy now. I cannot allow this. You will not bend me so easily, Jellal!_

Breaking the kiss took a lot of effort, but Erza finally managed to do so, catching her breath as she tried to think of some type of penitence for allowing that traitorous act. "Why did you push me away?" Jellal looked hurt, legitimately upset. It killed the young woman inside because God only knows how much she had enjoyed that moment and seeing him like that was just heartbreaking. _I have to be strong. This isn't like me at all! _Absentmindedly, the red head shook her dazed cranium in an attempt to snap out of it. She never did answer his question.

-"What is this about, Jellal? If you think that I'll forgive you for hurting them…"

-"I'm wrong?"

Jellal shrugged his shoulders and took a step back, turning around and heading for the door. "It doesn't matter if you forgive me or not. Soon, everything will come to fruition and you'll understand." Saying nothing more, he was gone again, leaving Erza to the dark abyss of her thoughts and guilt_. You're so easy to tease, my dear Erza. Perhaps I'll tell you soon. I have a feeling that this isn't the last time that you'll experience such confusion because I'm not through with you just yet._

All she felt was cold unfeeling darkness. The Fairy Tail member known as Titania Erza was going limp from exhaustion. She'd forced her legs off of the ground and held them up so that the pain of being restrained just by her wrists reminded her of her sin_. I will not allow such things to happen again…Maybe in another time, Jellal…another universe.._

The room was filled with light and shadow_._ The clanking of chess pieces falling to the floor filled the surrounding area and a hooded figure sat on his chair, an elbow resting on the arm to prop himself up. "They're moving quicker than expected…" Jellal draped one leg over the other and moved another piece on the board before seeming to remember something. _It can wait. I have a previous engagement._

* * *

As per usual since she'd been there, the door opened to that same sound of pounding footsteps. They were quickly becoming haunting to the ever present and unwilling captive who blinked violently as light filled the room, forcing her rebellious retinas to adjust accordingly. Jellal's greeting this time was a simple smile. He sat in a chair close by and just stared at the other for a moment or two_. What is he doing now? _Erza wondered. "Reading your emotions" the male answered seeming to draw the thoughts right out of her mind. "Don't tell me you're still upset about that kiss." Seeing the young woman break eye contact and turn pink answered his question even before he'd asked it. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Ones eyes were full of shame and reservation while the others were pure amusement, as well as something else that was hard to place. "Is it so hard to admit, even to yourself? You don't have to confess to me personally, because I already know the answer." With that, he took her lips again, this time with much less softness. Erza was at a loss. She wanted this so badly, but couldn't allow it. _Then why can't I bring myself to stop it..?_ Her eyes widened gain and this time she put up quite a bit of a struggle. In the end, it was futile because her strong feelings for him won over even her common sense.

To make matters even more intriguing, no sooner had her eyelids finally closed when they shot back open in surprise. _I-Is that..? _The source of the young wizard's confusion and shock was that something wet and amazing slipped its way into her only half unwilling mouth. _Kami sama t-that's…his tongue… _The pinkness in her pale cheeks soon evolved into a deep red and a soft moan rumbled in the back of her throat. "Mmmm." _Oh Kami sama make it stop. My will power isn't even strong enough to handle this… What the hell is wrong with me?! What would Natsu or Master Makarov say…? They'd never respect me again, that's for sure.._

That single thought seemed to do the trick in snapping her out of her daze because Erza bit down on the poisoned, sweet tasting candy, causing Jellal to pull back in what appeared to be surprise. That emotion quickly turned into something else. Perhaps irritation muddled with interest, or perhaps it really was just surprise. _I wonder how much longer she can keep this up._ "That felt pretty good up until the last couple of seconds." Jellal let out a small sigh as he tasted the metallic familiarity on his now throbbing tongue. "That wasn't very nice, Erza. I certainly hope that no one will have to pay for that little stunt of yours." Now Erza was definitely unhappy and still trying to catch her breath as well as still her fleeting heart. "Leave everyone out of this except us!" she demanded, an heir of authority laced in her voice that sounded more like her normal self. "That's the angriest I've seen you since you've been here." For the most part, the other seemed unphased and the only indication that he'd even heard her or taken her yelling seriously was that every present gleam in his dark pupils.

Jellal then took a step forward, gently grasping the angry woman's chin between his nimble digits. Their eyes met and seemed to fight each other for a moment as a lingering silence hung in the crisp air. Just when Erza thought that another attack on her lips was coming, the other moved to the shell of her ear, breathing softly in a way that drove her self-control and her hormones wild. "If you truly don't want anyone else involved, perhaps you should behave yourself, my dear." He immediately pulled away, observing the fiery young woman's face with a sense of triumph. "I'll return later, for now, certain things require my attention."

* * *

The moment he left, Erza had allowed herself to cry. She refused to break down in front of him ever again. That is what she told herself, anyway. _What's wrong with me? I have got to focus and get out of here…Natsu and the others are strong, demo they can't beat Jellal…I'm the one who has to kill him anyway…I have to stop allowing this. No more. This is wrong…_ Before she knew it, Erza soon found herself wishing it wasn't so wrong to feel this way and that was met with more self-punishment.

* * *

_Kami sama, make it stop!_ Sick unyielding pleasure that felt taboo was apparent in the young woman now on the cold and unforgiving floor. She'd made an offhanded comment that insulted the others 'attempt' on her willpower. That's what she'd called it and very quickly regretted that decision. "S-Stop.." Erza tried to raise her voice above a whisper but failed. She was so hoarse from everything that had happened in the past hour and a half. "Not until you admit it.." Jellal's normal passive and calm state was wavering due to Erza's borderline infuriating stubbornness. "I won't admit something that isn't true!" The red head's sharp intake of breath hitched in her throat as the other continued to toy with her fragile body.

Soft kisses turned into soft biting along the nape of her neck. "Your body disagrees with you, Erza. Stop lying to yourself. My patience is vast but not infinite." His warm mouth pulled away from her neck and moved up to her ear. The same poisonous tongue flicked out to brush against the skin that trembled in pleasure beneath it. "How much longer can you really hold up, I wonder." The young man's voice had a seductive ring to it as his hands worked their way down to her breasts, teasing the small pink bud upon them in between his fingers. "Ah!" The sickening feeling of defeat in Erza's gut grew larger as she couldn't hold back her noises of approval. Not only was it plain as day that her body enjoyed what was happening, but it was more obvious that the person it was happening to was somehow silently admitting to herself that she was as well. "Admit it.." Jellal whispered darkly in her ear, causing another shudder all the way through the body of the captive Erza. "No! Get off of me, Jellal. I mean it!" Her outburst only earned her another hard pinch and a shake of the head. "So stubborn you are."

* * *

Similar things took place the next few times that Jellal visited Erza's room. Each time he was met with the same answer and quite frankly, it was wearing on his last nerve. Looking down at the slowly breaking young woman, the smallest hint of a smirk was present. Her willpower was losing out fast. _Surely she can't really keep this up._ It wasn't obvious that his patience was dwindling more rapidly than raging waters, but behind that mask there was some slight irritation, if one could really call it that. "Ready to give up yet?" Jellal asked, seeming prepared for anything. Erza opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by a soft kiss meant to muddle her thoughts. "I'd answer carefully if I were you," the young man stated as he pulled away. "You've not been behaving yourself and if you really don't want anyone else involved, I suggest that you give me the right answer." His hand then reached underneath her shirt and snaked its way up to her breasts, squeezing softly and only getting a muffled squeak in response.

When no words came, the blue haired wizard let out a soft sigh. "Your stubbornness knows no bounds, my dear. You're utterly impossible." Leaning down after adjusting himself, their lips met. Soon, his tongue slipped into her very much less stubborn mouth and Erza allowed it to be taken completely. "Mmmm" she moaned, grabbing the attention of her captor.

-"You really like my tongue, it seems."

-"You seem to like putting it in my mouth.."

-" I'm curious if you'd enjoy something else."

-"Nani..?"

* * *

The taste of the sticky white nectar lingered in her half open mouth. By this point, Erza was ready to give up just on the grounds of saving her sanity, not to mention her rapidly deteriorating will. _Why does every part of him have to taste so good..?_ Sweat dripped down both of their bodies, glimmering in the light and announcing to the world what had gone on. "Last chance, Erza." Jellal's voice snapped the red head out of her thoughts and back into her not so hellish reality. "All of them have been captured. Give in and admit it or they cease to exist." There was no way for Erza to tell that the other was lying and it sent desperation through her. "Jellal…" Her soft voice still managed to catch the other's attention as well as his curiosity. "Daisuki desu.."

The look of surprise on Jellal's face was unrivaled. It brought back feelings long forgotten. "Daisuki desu, Erza.." he found himself saying, momentarily seeming to lose this other persona of his. Unfortunately, it didn't last long and the young man shook his head lightly as if snapping himself out of a daydream because Erza attempted to speak, and that brought about persistence. "Say it.." he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her ear to encourage the confession. "I did.." came the mumbled response of the defeated red headed wizard. Jellal simply shook his head and placed another kiss on her soft skin. "Say that you want me..that you need me.." Erza's face seemed to light up in several different shades of red as she attempted to choke out her jumbled words.

-"I…I erm.."

-"Say it.."

-"I…"

-"The clock's ticking.."

-"I…"

-"I suggest that you hurry.."

-Jellal…I want you.."

-"Oh?"

-"I want every part of you."

-"Hmmm."

-"I want you. I need you. Daisuki desu.."

Erza had finally broke and Jellal seemed more than satisfied with her response. _I expected that, demo that was even better than anything I could have anticipated. _"Well then," he said with a smirk, "If you want it so badly, I'll give it to you." A symphony of pleasurable sounds soon followed. Her will was completely shattered in the heat of the moment and Erza Scarlet gave herself to Jellal Fernandes, her dear friend and her beloved.

-"Jellal.."

-"Hn?"

-"Daisuki desu.."

-"Hmm."

* * *

Later when she fell asleep, he crept in and manipulated the red head's memories in a way that she would not remember their short time together. Jellal had what he wanted and that was enough. _I no longer have any doubts. If she is to kill me, then let it be so._ A few seconds before he took her memories, he heard her whisper his name, softly, tenderly, like she had when they were children. It tugged at his heart but his determination was unwavering. _She is to be the sacrifice for Lord Zeref's resurrection..that will not change. _Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he turned and left. _Scarlet, the color of you hair…That's while I'll always remember it…_

* * *

Simon came for her later that night. He told her that her friends she feared dead were fine. Erza prepared herself for battle mentally and physically, having no memory of her prior time with the blue haired young man she once called her friend and not so long ago confessed her love to. _I want to save you, Jellal, but I'll kill you if I must..._

* * *

After an excrutiating battle with an older woman, the fatigured red head made her way into the room that harbored a hooded figure, her target. _Jellal._ "Don't tell me the game's over already." The young man turned to look at the girl he'd recently spent so much time with. _As far as she knows, this is the first time she's seen me in quite a long while. It's almost no fun._ "Do you find that much pleasure in toying with people's lives?" came Erza's angry retort. _If only you knew, my dear Erza._


End file.
